1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic ash discharge device, and more particularly to an automatic ash discharge device for a burner that may prevent ashes from accumulating in a hearth of the burner, and may use the ashes to form a combustion space and an ash-discharge space in the burner to enable biomass fuels to burn completely, and may prolong the life and increase the combustion efficiency of the biomass fuels, and may be used environmentally and safely.
2. Description of Related Art
Grains such as rice, wheat or coffee beans need to be processed by a shelling process, and the husks that are shelled from the grains can be used as biomass fuels for a grain dryer. A heat source that is generated by burning the biomass fuels in a conventional grain dryer may be used to dry or adjust the moisture content of the grains, and this may achieve an effect of resource recovery and reuse. The conventional grain dryer has a burner to burn the biomass fuels to generate heat sources, and the heat sources may be used to dry or adjust the moisture content of the grains.
The burner of the conventional grain dryer has a combustion furnace, and the combustion furnace has a hearth horizontally mounted in a bottom of the combustion furnace. Ashes that are generated by the biomass fuels burning in the combustion furnace or the biomass fuels that are incompletely burned may accumulate on the hearth at the same time, and this may affect the combustion efficiency of the biomass fuels. Furthermore, the ashes accumulated on the hearth need clearing by hands after use of the burner over time. However, when users clear the ashes from the hearth of the burner, the ashes may pollute the air during the clearing process, and the biomass fuels that are incompletely burned and accumulated on the hearth may injury the users, and this is unsafe in use. In addition, the ashes or the biomass fuels that are incompletely burned accumulate on the hearth at a high temperature, and this will damage the hearth after a long time of use, and this may increase the cost of using the burner of the conventional grain dryer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an automatic ash discharge device for a burner to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.